


A Bloody Valentine

by dana3400



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Nega is Jelly
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s), Negallus
Kudos: 1





	A Bloody Valentine

Murder, a hobby both Axel and Negaduck greatly enjoy. Every night the two roam the alleys of Duckburg looking for any unlucky soul that just happens to bump into them. This night was particularly crowded, with hundreds of people trying to get home to their love ones for valentine day which was tomorrow, on one hand, It was more difficult to kill without a witness or two, however, on the other, that only mean more bodies for the murderous duo who was enjoying their little killing spree, even so, Negaduck seemed a bit off this night and Axel knew why, the serial killer hated this holiday almost as much he Drake and Teivel. 

"Gah, look at those fools selling their freedom for 'love', disgusting." Negaduck gagged scoping out for their next victim. Axel didn't completely agree with Negs, after all, this was a good time for his store to get a good boost in sales, all he had to do was sell both fake and real love potions along slapping a few hearts on his spellbooks

. 

"On the bright side, those suckers also give up the majority of their money." Axel pointed out, flipping open his spell-book to the fire section. Negaduck won't say it out loud due to his pride but Axel was right- these love-struck fools would do anything for there special someone, well, Negaduck wasn't like that or at least he thought. 

"Speaking of which, a pining investor invited me on a free date, you can come if want," Axel added running his finger down the page. Negaduck's eyes widen, he grabbed Axel by the collar, pulling the necromancer near his face with anger glowing in his eyes.

"WHAT." He growled, his mouth foaming with rage. Axel steps back, surprised by his friend's reaction, he thought the mad-duck would be happy to have free food from some sucker.

"I don't see a problem here- I made sure they were telling the truth with a few honesty spells."

Negaduck didn't reply, he slowly let go of Axel's collar while mumbling something under his breath before turning to walk away.

"Is that a yes or no?" shouted Axel watching the serial killer disappear into the night. "Well that was weird." Axel closed his spellbook, confused out his mind, perhaps he should have told Negs a bit more before letting him leave. Oh well, It was too late now, knowing Nega he was already half-way across the city by now trying to kill his date like he did the week before. Knowing there was no stopping a pissed off Negaduck, Axel sigh leaving the alleyway himself as he starts to head to his shop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negaduck couldn't believe this, did this 'investor' think he could take his necromancer away from him, he already loses his fan to Darkwing-dumb, there's no way he was losing Axel, he readied his chainsaw, whoever this investor was, he would be dead before the sun rises. He darted in-between the several houses, peeping inside windows (like a creep)and eavesdropping passing by conversations. Finally, he overheard what he needed to find his new victim. 

"You know Fin? He's going on a date with that Necromancer." spoke a short brown duck walking down the street with tall green goose. 

"Yes. he lives down by the museum doesn't he?" asked the goose turning a corner with the brown duck trailing behind.

"Yes- in the big house- it " Negaduck didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation-under the cover darkness he headed toward the museum, where he broke into the first big house he seen by merely climbing thought an open window, he landed inside a large fancy bedroom and there tucked-tight in the bed was a duck sleeping soundly. Negaduck approaches the bed, lifting his chainsaw and swinging it down at the sleeping duck, and just like that the man was dead-killed in his sleep. With his quest done, Negaduck didn't stay along- he sneaked back out the window and escape into the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel knew this would happen, he sensed the death as soon he got near the museum, well he wasn't going to let a little murder get in the way of some free food. He sneaked behind the house with, climbing through the same window he assumed Negs used and yep, his date was a literal bloody mess. Axel walked over to the bed ready to turn his date into yet another undead when he revives a text from Negaduck

(Texting time)

Negs: Most people don't allow undead inside Star-Ducks or where ever the hell you two were going.

Axel: Why do you always kill my dates when they offer me free food and I made sure they aren't lying or trying to kill me. 

Negs: I'm doing you a favor- you might fall for those fools and lose your freedom.

Axel: Negs, I don't think that will happen, after all, I already fallen for someone and he isn't going to take anyway my freedom anytime soon.

Negs: ..........WHAT

Axel: Negs, please- Negs: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME 

Axel: Because It's you, why else would I ask you to come with me ?

(End of Texting)

As soon Axel sent the reply, he heard movement from outside, he turns his head to the window, there outside, hiding his beak, was Negaduck who look out of breath.

"Did you run all the way over here?" asked Axel strolling over to the window.

"Shut up." snapped Negaduck, grabbing Axel by the collar once more. "And kiss me before anyone sees."

Axel smile and did as the serial killer says, giving the serial killer a passionate kiss on the beak. The kiss lasted for a full minute before Negaduck backed off.

"Okay enough, let's hide the body before it starts sinking the place-than I can take you on a real date." Negduck declared, climbing inside the room.

"Of course love." Axel head over to the bed with his friend-turned lover. Together they cleaned up the bed and buried the body 5 feet under the floorboards (with help from Axel's Spellbook) than left the house together , knowing this was a new beginning for the both of them

.


End file.
